Finding Home
by Renae Avery
Summary: Cayla Martin is abandoned as a young child. She later discovers that she can seperate particles in certain objects. Her powers are dangerous, and barely under control. But, Cayla is just a normal teenager in most places. Can she try to act normal, or will
1. The Introducing

Inside of the large, very questionable, mansion someone was making an announcement. That man was Professor Charles Xavier, owner and founder of The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. And mind you, these "youngsters" were very gifted.  
Some could control things with their minds; others could shoot laser beams out of their eyes. One of the teenagers could walk though walls, another could shoot spikes out of his body, and his aunt could manipulate the weather. And there was also the girl who could put you into coma, the man with adamantium claws, and another boy who could teleport from place to place. That's just a few of them, there were many more gathered in the common room, awaiting the bald man's speech.  
He spoke carefully and calmly, like he had made this announcement many times before, which he indeed had. "Students, there is a very talented young lady coming to the Institute. Mind you, she is sensitive, and barely under control. I'm not sure what her mutation is yet exactly, but I am sure that it is very powerful. She can control her powers very well, but when startled or surprised, she may react by using her gifts."  
"Vell Professor, I guess zhat veans no surprise parties!" said a very blue, very German, Kurt Wagner. Even though he had a demonic appearance, which consisted of blue fur, pointed ears, fangs, a prehensile tail, and very odd feet. He was one of the sweetest, funniest guys you could ever meet.  
"No, Kurt, no surprise parties, yet. I do hope to be able to teach her how to control her powers before it is too far into the school year for her to attend. But I do all want you to be kind to her. She's been through some rough times. I would tell you the extent of those "rough times" but in due time, I do think she will tell you all herself. She is a sophomore, and will be attending most of her classes with at least one of you. She'll be arriving around noon tomorrow, so I hope that you will all be here to greet her upon her arrival."  
A young man in red shades who was sitting on the couch finally spoke. "Professor?"  
"Yes, Scott."  
"I think we would like to know her name, at least."  
"Oh yes, I forgot," Xavier started to wheel himself out of the room when he declared, "her name is Cayla Martin."  
  
~*~  
  
I looked out of the tinted windows as we drove through the small town of Bayville. It was big compared to the small town of Shirecourt, but not by much. After living in such a small town all my life, you'd think every city was huge. As the car screeched to a halt, and I looked out of the window once again, I had a feeling that I was doing the right thing. Best to save everyone first, then myself.  
The cab driver cut off her trail of thought when he opened the door. "Miss, we're here" he declared.  
"I know, you can go now, I'll just take my bags, thanks. Oh ya, here's the money." She handed him a few bills, and he put it in his cash box.  
"Thank you, ma'am" said the man. He opened the trunk, she grabbed her things, and he took off in the little taxi car that had drove her to the school. A bald man in a wheelchair greeted her at the front of the building.  
"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and I'm supposing that you are my new student, Cayla."  
"Bingo, you can call me Cay if you want, but Cayla's fine."  
"Welcome, now come inside and you can meet the rest of the group."  
Oh goody, thought Cayla. Great I get to meet more people, as if one isn't enough.  
"Excuse me, did you want to say something?" asked the Professor.  
"Uhm, no, I'm good," great, he's telepathic.  
  
Mr. Xavier led me into a large hallway, and then into a small room, sort of like a living room in most houses. There were at least a dozen people crowded into the large living area. Most were sitting on the couches that were set in the room, but some were standing like the one man in the back, towards the door. Well, doesn't he look like a psychopath serial killer, thought Cayla to herself. Mr. Xavier gave a small chuckle, and began the introduction.  
"Everybody? I'd like you to meet Cayla Martin. She just came from Rhode Island, and I would like you all to make her feel right at home." Most of the kids, or adults, smiled or said something in greeting. Others were a little apprehensive. This was mainly do to the fact that the new girl had an awfully Rogue-ish appearance. She had light blue eyes, and hair that had almost every hair color you could think of in it. Her long blue jeans and black tank top were covered slightly by a long brown, leather coat. Her boots looked like they came up to about her mid-knee, but you really couldn't see because the jeans were covering them.  
A girl with mahogany hair and white stripes spoke first. "Where did ya' buy dat' coat. Ah' realy' like it." The girl had a thick, southern accent. "Oh, and by da' way, I'm Rogue."  
"Thanks, A friend gave it to me for Christmas last year. Hey, cool hair. I tried to dye mine black, but it just always grows back like this," Cayla said pointing to her multi-colored hair.  
"Hi, I'm Jean. That's Rogue, Scott, Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee, that's Ms. Monroe, Mr.Logan, Sam, Amara, Rahne," a girl with long red hair said pointing to each person as their turn came. "Hey, has anyone seen Kurt?" {BAMF!}  
"Guten tag! I'm Kurt. I've got to ask, do you zike parties?" came a voice from above. Everything in the whole room seemed to shake, and then explode. Most of the people in the room gave a little shriek in surprise to what had happened, but most acted like it happened almost as often as a telephone call.  
Cayla opened her eyes, and saw what she had done. Some of the couches had little rips in them, and most of the vases that were on the mantel above the fireplace had exploded. Not to mention that the windows were shattered, and most of the glass had fallen to the floor. She felt angry with herself for causing the destruction. I tried to control it, but someone decided to be a total loser and sneak up on me.  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Xavier, I didn't mean it. I swear, I'll clean it.."  
"Cayla, it's okay, nothing to get upset about. Just a little accident, happens all the time around here. You can call me Professor if you want. Now, Kurt, didn't I tell you not to sneak up on her yesterday?"  
"Ja, Professor. I'm sorry, I didn't vean to scare her zike zhat. I'll go get ze dustpan and start sweeping." Cayla turned around to look for the sound of the voice, but didn't see anyone. Out of instinct, she looked up to the ceiling to see a boy with dark hair sitting on the chandelier. He was cute, sounded like he lived in Europe or something.  
"You said your name was Kurt, right? Well I don't like people cleaning up my messes for me, so how bout' I help you paste all the vases back together?" He acted like someone had just slapped him in the face.  
"Well, you don't have to get so upset, you can clean it up by yourself if you want."  
"Nein, zat's vine vor you to help me. It's just zhat you, you don't look zike somevun who's hair vould look good colored black," and with that comment he blew up into absolutely nothing.  
"Oh my God! I didn't know, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, I didn't think."she was panicking like a person who had just dropped a ring down the garbage disposal.  
"Cayla! You like didn't do that. He like just does that by himself. He's like fine, he just teleported into the kitchen. Don't freak out or anything," explained a girl with brown hair, who according to Jean was named Kitty.  
"Cayla, Kurt's mutation allows him to teleport from place to place. It may look like he 'exploded' as you would put it, but he's just in the kitchen down the hall. Here, Kitty will take you there, and then she can show you to your room," Professor Xavier said to soothe her worries.  
"Ya, like come on before he starts eating instead of cleaning," and with that final note, the crowd in the room dispersed, and the two girls made their way to the kitchen. 


	2. His Secret

"KURT! Get your fuzzy, little head out of the fridge!" exclaimed an exasperated Kitty.  
"Ahhh, Keety, I was just a little hungry! I wasn't going to eat your vegetables or anyzing, I just vanted some sandwiches, or somezing!"  
"YOU! YOU! I so totally want to kill you right now! We just got a new student, and you're already engulfing yourself in the food, you haven't even, you know what I'm talking about, right?"  
Cayla was completely confused by their entire argument. What did Kitty mean by fuzzy, little head? Was that an inside joke or something she didn't know about? Finally, Cayla got up the courage to ask the lingering question.  
"Uhm, Kitty I'm confused, what are you talking about?"  
Both stopped mid-stream of their argument to consider what the girl had just asked. Kurt was the first to respond. "Cayla, I'm a bit different than most of the people here. You."  
"Ya, Ya. I know you're from Europe or something, what's the big deal?"  
Kitty chose her words carefully, then replied, "Cayla, actually Kurt's from Germany, but that's not what we're talking about. He like totally looks like an elf or something. He only looks normal when he's got this watch on."  
"Cayza, just don't freak out or anyzing okay?" and with that statement Kurt turned off his image inducer, to reveal his 'true' self.  
At first Cayla tried not to scream, but then she found that his blue fur really wasn't that frightening, only a little surprising. Some of the glasses sitting out to dry cracked a little, but nothing exploded.  
Kurt noticed the small cracks in the glasses that had just appeared. Sure, he was a little heartbroken that she thought he was scary, but since nothing exploded he guessed she was a little surprised and nothing more. He turned his image inducer back on, and the newcomer settled down a bit.  
Being Kurt he had to say something witty, but what? (Light Bulb!) "So, am I ze cutezt guy in ze vorld or vhat?"  
Oh ya, that was like a totally Kurt phrase, thought Kitty. I wonder what Cayla will say?  
"I've thought about it for awhile, and believe me, it hurt. So, I've come to a conclusion that you are a lot better looking blue, than you are peach. It's just not your color," replied a grinning Cayla.  
Oh, she's good, very good, thought Kitty to herself. This is almost like watching a soap opera, interesting to see what each person will say in retaliation to the others comment.  
"Here zhat Keety! Chicks dig ze fuzzy man!" Kurt said with a huge smile, all the while doing a little 'happy dance'.  
"Well more chicks would 'dig' you if weren't on probation. So, I would really consider that you two start cleaning before Mr. Logan has like a hissy fight or something. I've really got to go finish the rest of my homework. If like you've forgotten it's already Sunday, and we have school tomorrow. I don't mean to be rude, but I like need to split before I get grounded too! Cayla, you're staying in the room next to Kurt, he can show you. Just one bit of advice, change in the bathroom, he like sometimes ports' into the wrong room," and with that Kitty phased though the wall, leaving Kurt and Cayla by themselves. 


End file.
